Im Auge des Sandsturms
by Colorscream
Summary: Reader x Sir Crocodile - Ich war die Partnerin des berüchtigten Sir Crocodile. Ich war stark, jung und schön. Doch meine Schwäche für meinen Boss war ungesund, wenn nicht sogar gefährlich.


Mein Blick schweifte über die trostlose Ebene der Wüste vor mir. Es war ein sonniger Tag, wie eigentlich immer und die Sonne briet die Bewohner von Alabasta um die Mittagszeit. Ich wartete schon Stunden auf die Ankunft meines Chefs. Mister Zero war ständig unpünktlich, das musste man ihm vorwerfen. Aber ich scheute mich, ihm das zu sagen, er würde es wohl nicht so gelassen hinnehmen. Ein Gentleman war er nicht gerade, das war mir klar. Aber eine Frau Stunden warten zu lassen war doch schon etwas dreist. Zwar nicht in seinen Augen, aber in meinen! So stiess ich einen schweren Seufzer aus und richtete mich vom Geländer des Balkons auf. Ich wollte die Hoffnung aufgeben, dass er überhaupt noch rechtzeitig zum Essen erschien, als ich etwas am Horizont sah. Meine Miene hellte sich auf, als ich den Sandsturm sah. Ja, da war er. Er war es ganz sicher, da der Sturm sich nicht ziellos durch die Wüste bewegte, nur vom Wind in eine Richtung getrieben, sondern direkt auf das Anwesen zu. Ich wartete geduldig auf den Balkon, als sich neben mir der Mann aus dem Sand zusammensetzte.

„Schön dass du auch schon kommst.", murmelte ich leise und sah zu ihm herüber. Ausdruckslos erwiderte er meinen Blick und richtete sich auf.

„Vorsichtig was du sagst...", knurrte er und zog seinen Mantel weiter über seine Schultern, da dieser drohte zu rutschen. Drohend ging er einen Schritt auf mich zu, doch ich wich nicht zurück. Zurückweichen war ein Zeichen der mentalen Schwäche, und ich war ihm auf dieser Ebene gewachsen.

„Was auch immer." Ich kam ihm einen Schritt entgegen und meine Hände fuhren zu seinem Schal, um diesen zurecht zuziehen. Er packte mein linkes Handgelenk und sein stechender Blick durchfuhr mich.  
>„Finger weg!", hauchte er mir missgelaunt entgegen. Ich liess die Arme sinken und schüttelte den Kopf.<br>„Tu nicht so.", raunte ich nun mit ebenfalls fallender Laune. Ich trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, so dass sich unsere Gesichter fast berührten. „Ich habe dich doch schon an so vielen Stellen berührt."

„Tse." Er wich mir aus und ging den Weg vom Balkon in sein Anwesen hinein. Mir war schon klar, dass ich da als seine Partnerin ziemlich weit ging, doch wen kümmerte es schon. Ich lächelte belustigt. Ihn kümmerte es.

„Ah, Crocodile...", stöhnte ich und meine Hand verfing sich ins einem schwarzen Haar. Seine Hand glitt an meiner Brust entlang, bis hin zu meinen Hüften die sich wollend gegen sein Becken rieben. Er atmete schwer und ich konnte ihm hin und wieder durch meine Küsse ein Stöhnen entlocken. Er drückte sich eng gegen mich, liess mich seine verlockenden Muskeln spüren. Ich packte ihn an den Haaren, um ihn aus unserem lasziven Kuss zu ziehen. Unsere Blicke fingen sich und nur Lust und Gier fand sich darin. Die Gier nach dem Körper des anderen, nach der Euphorie der Befriedigung. Es war Sex ohne Gefühle, ohne Verpflichtungen.

Ohne Rücksicht umfasste er meine Beine, drückte mich an der Wand hoch und raubte mit jeglichen klaren Gedanken. Es gelang mir nur seinen Namen zu stöhnen, zu keuchen, zu schreien mit der Luft, die er mir liess. Jeglicher Raum zwischen unseren Körpern gehörte der Vergangenheit an und die Hitze in mir kam in stetigen Schüben, jedes mal, wenn seine Zunge über meine Haut fuhr und dort heisse Bahnen hinterliess. Mein Höhepunkt war unglaublich, ich wollte nicht dass es endete, ich wollte nicht dass diese Nacht mit ihm endete. Trotz seiner kühlen Art war er ein inniger Liebhaber. Und auch wenn das gefühlsloser Sex war, es war der beste den ich je hatte.

Doch nie hatten wir wieder darüber gesprochen, nie hatten wir ein Wort über diese Nacht verloren. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Ich wollte es auf den Tisch bringen, ich wollte das Thema nochmal aufrollen. Ihn zwingen, sich dem ganzem zu stellen. Aber Männer waren wie sie waren. Sie wollten sich über so etwas keine Gedanken machen.

„Du weißt, ich will mit dir darüber reden, Crocodile.", seufze ich und lehnte mich gegen den Türrahmen vom Balkon zum Zimmer hin.

„Dass ihr Weiber immer reden wollt."; knurrte er und drehte sich mit boshafter Miene zu mir um. „Geh doch mit deinen Freundinnen klatschen."

Das war fies. Er wusste genau, dass ich dank meines hohen Ranges in der Baroque-Firma keinerlei Kontakte freundschaftlicher Natur hatte. Außerdem war ich fremd in diesem Land, meine Heimat war die Grand Line gewesen, bis Crocodile mich angeheuert hatte doch zu seiner Firma zu kommen und für ihn zu arbeiten. Mühsam hatte ich mich hochgerackert, viel Blut vergossen, doch selten meines. Und nun diesen Spruch zu bringen fand ich ziemlich dreist.

„Ach sei doch ruhig!", winkte ich ab und trat ebenfalls in den Raum. „Dann halt nicht. Und jetzt beweg deinen Arsch, es gibt gleich essen."

„Endlich mal was aus deinem Mund, was ich hören will.", murmelte er und drängte sich an mir vorbei.

„Ess ruhig allein, ich hab keinen Hunger.", erwiderte ich, möglichst ruhig, und verzog das Gesicht hinter seinem Rücken. Der Appetit war mir vergangen, dank diesem sturköpfigen Arschloch.

So verließ ich sein Büro und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinen Gemächern. Ich teilte mir dieses Schloss mit dem Krokodil, da ich seine Nummer 1 und somit seine Partnerin war. An sich war das nicht schlecht, ich hatte allen Luxus den ich wollte. Aber dafür musste ich ihm gehorchen und was er verlangte, musste ich auch tun, leider Gottes. Auch wenn es mir nicht gefiel, aber daran liess sich nichts ändern. Männer eben.

Rasch wurde es kühl, als der Abend über Alabasta herein brach. Die Temperaturen sanken in die Minusbereiche und so warf ich mir einen dicken Pelzmantel über, als ich draußen auf dem Balkon von meinem Schlafzimmer stand. Crocodiles Balkon war direkt nebenan, nur wenige Meter trennten unsere Zimmer voneinander. Eigentlich war es sogar nur eine Wand zwischen uns. Selten war er Nacht draußen, ich jedoch umso öfter. Die kalte Nachtluft wehte um meine Nase und eine Gänsehaut fuhr über meinen Rücken, trotz des Mantels. Nur fror ich diese Nacht besonders, so dass ich mich entschloss nach drinnen zu gehen. Ich schloss die gläserne Tür zum Balkon hinter mir und der Mantel glitt in der Wärme des Hauses über mein Schultern. Auch wenn es, so dachte ich, eingebildet klang hatte ich einen durchaus schönen Körper. Wohlgeformt, so wie es sein sollte. Nur eine kleine Narbe auf der rechten Schulter störte mich, von meinem ersten Auftrag damals.

Narben an sich waren mir nicht unangenehm, aber Narben an mir waren etwas anderes. Sie störten das Bild meines Körpers, der zart gebräunten Haut und den Haaren, die perfekt zu mir passten. Aber was soll man tun, Narben lassen sich nicht einfach wegmachen. So fielen meine Gedanken auf Crocodile und seine Narbe im Gesicht. Woher die wohl war? Ich hatte ihn ein oder zweimal danach gefragt, doch er antwortete nie darauf. Vielleicht war es ihm unangenehm, darüber zu sprechen. Oder peinlich. Aber meine Neugierde war schon immer groß gewesen, also würde ich es schon noch aus ihm heraus kriegen.

Ich liess mich müde und erschöpft auf die weichen Kissen in meinem riesigen Himmelbett fallen. Augenblicklich kehrten Erinnerungen zurück, Bilder und Düfte, die meinen magen schlingern liessen. Ich dachte an die Nacht mit Crocodile und in meinem Unterleib zog es berauschend.

Der Schwarzhaarige drängte mich immer weiter in Richtung Bett und sein Arm umschlang meine Taille. Geschickt hakte er seinen Fuß hinter mein Bein, so dass ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und er mich problemlos aufs Bett drücken konnte.  
>„Lass den Scheiß!", knurrte ich sauer und versuchte ihn von mir zu drücken. Leider war er um Längen stärker als meine Person und ich war mehr oder weniger wehrlos. Er grinste nur finster und sein Unterkörper drückte mich auf die Matratze. Ich war wie festgenagelt. Meine Hüfte von ihm umschlungen, meine Beine durch sein Gewicht fixiert. Nur meine Arme waren noch frei, doch viel nützte mir das nicht, da er seine Stirn an meine legte und so meinen Kopf ebenfalls unbequem stark auf das Bett drückte.<p>

„Hab ich dich.", murmelte er und schien meine Unmut sehr zu genießen. Seine freie Hand fuhr über meinen Hals zum Dekoltee. Seine Finger strichen neckisch über mein Oberteil, wobei mir dann doch ein Schauer über den Rücken fuhr. Ohne Umschweife griff er unter meinen BH, was mir dann doch zu weit ging. Mein Kopf schnellte nach vorn und ich umschlang seinen Hals mit meinen Armen. Zugegeben, ich hatte zuerst daran gedacht, ihm eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen, doch ich hatte es mir anders überlegt. Bestimmend presste ich meine Lippen auf seinen Mund und überrascht hielt er inne. Ich bewegte meine Lippen zart gegen seine, woraufhin er die Geste annahm und das selbe tat. Als ich mich von ihm löste, sah er mich fragend an.

„Wenn du Sex willst", sagte ich leise und strich geistesabwesend über seinen Nacken. „Dann mach es richtig, Crocodile..." Ich schloss ohne zu zögern die Augen und versank erneut in einem Kuss mit meinem Partner.  
>Folgender war mehr, leidenschaftlicher. Seine Hand liebkoste zart meine Haut, strich über meine Brüste und liess das Verlangen nach ihm stetig wachsen.<p>

Ich seufzte schwer, wie fast jeden Abend. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Es frustrierte mich doch schon, dass er jetzt nicht einfach rüber kam und diese Nacht mit mir wiederholte. Dreckskerl, schimpfte ich ihn in Gedanken. Mir war auch schon lange klar, dass das ganze nur für ihn gefühlsloser Sex war. Bei mir war es leider nicht er Fall.

Ich rollte mich auf der Seite zusammen und zog ein Kissen dicht an mich heran. Wie lange kannten wir uns schon? Mindestens sechs Jahre. Seit drei Jahren waren wir nun Partner und mindestens zwei Jahre davon liebte ich ihn. Konnte man dazu Liebe sagen? Nun, ich war mir nicht ganz sicher. Aber dass es nicht nur eine Phase gewesen war mit der Schwärmerei, dessen war ich mir sicher. Ich wusste auch nicht wirklich, was ich an ihm so mochte. Dass er so blutdurstig war? Sein Aussehen? Oder dass er die absolute Definition eines Machos war? Ich war mir nicht sicher, soviel stand fest. Vielleicht war es auch dieses Gesamtpaket, was ihn so anziehend machte. Er war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, mysteriös und voller Geheimnisse. Das war es, ganz bestimmt.


End file.
